100 Theme Oneshots
by Fast-Road-To-Nowhere
Summary: Yep, I'm bored enough to actually do one of these. So come quick, submit your OCs, and blah, blah, blah. Everyone is being accepted, so get to it! Rating may rise.
1. Introduction

**100 Theme Oneshots**

**Introduction**

* * *

Yes, I'm so bored that I'm actually going to start one of these. I stole the list from someone else, and I don't remember who so don't give me credit for it. But this is something to do in my free time and when I just need to write something to get it flowing.

I'm letting anyone that wants a one-shot get one. And as it is, it's first come first serve. Whoever wants whatever number you want get to it fast before someone else does or they might take it from you!

The OC form will be on the bottom as always and it will be the same one as my own for Burn with some stuff added or taken away. So, hurry up and choose whatever number you want and I'll write it up for you!

Also, this is not top priority, so some might take longer then others. Burn is my top priority at the moment and I really want to get chapter four done and some more OCs before I even start it. Not to mention I might write a one-shot for DJ and her two potential lovers and you guys can decide which is best and then I'll figure out who she should be paired with.

The List:

1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation

* * *

**The Form**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (height & weight included):

Clothing:

Religion:

Hobbies/Talents:

Personality (very, beyond detailed please!):

Background (short, very short, summary with only important stuff):

Pairing(s):

Which theme(s) you want:

Anything specific you want me to write about or need me to know:

Other:


	2. Misfortune CartmanxOC

**Challenge Number: 13**  
**Title: Misfortune**  
**Pairing: DJxCartman  
****OCs: DJ Callahan  
****Canon Characters: Cartman**

**This may not be perfect because I typed t quickly and am too lazy to read it over at the current moment. But please, if you see any mistakes tell me!  
**

**

* * *

**

**100 Theme Challenge**

**Theme 13: Misfortune; DJ and Cartman**

**

* * *

**"You're a dick," DJ seethed, throwing her book to the ground. "And I don't see why the hell I'm even trying to do this."

Sitting on his bed across from her, Cartman laughed. It was the kind of laugh that made DJ feel like even more of an idiot than she already felt like. "Whatever you say bitch. At least I'm not the one PMSing." And he just kept laughing.

"Dammit Cartman! You could at least pretend to be helping me with this report!"

"Awww...poor DJ can't do this little project by herself," he teased maliciously, throwing his head back and resting on his sheets. "Why don't you just go home and complain to your 'mommy'? We both know she won't listen to you no matter what you say."

Cartman could tell he was winning the fight by the amusing look on DJ's face – the way her teeth were grinding against each other, the way her eyes looked like they were on the verge of either bursting into flames or tears, the way her pale cheeks were beginning to turn a red that resembled the fiery shade of her hair, and the way smoke seemed to be seeping out of both her nose and ears. Oh, he was definitely enjoying this.

He watched as DJ stood up out of her chair and shoved it back into his desk with some unseen power he had no idea any girl (other than an angry Wendy) could posses. It didn't bother him, though. Cartman knew he was stronger (or hoped he was). Besides DJ was too much of a chicken to hit him, anyway. She had enough chances in the past and had never taken them. If it hadn't been for DJ's already fuming state Cartman might have actually started making clucking noises.

With a less than pleased look on her face, DJ slammed her hands on Cartman's desk and narrowed her eyes even further than they had been before. "I have no idea where you get off on saying that 'Momma's Boy', when you're just the son of a whore!"

The moment DJ had poked his mother into the conversation, Cartman's eyes had widened and his teeth had clenched. This bitch really meant business. "At least my mom is capable of getting it on!" Cartman pushed himself off of his bed and stood up, standing directly in front of DJ and at least four inches above her.

DJ scoffed. "You talk like you're actually capable." Just the thought of a girl having to maneuver her way around Cartman's fat made her laugh.

"Even if you could, who would want to do it with you?" Cartman shot back.

"Clearly more boys _and girls _than would want to do it with you!" DJ smirked. She was getting her edge back alright.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Cartman's face was transforming into a gigantic (double-chinned) ball of fury. His hands were clenched at his sides and DJ could tell he was holding back from just reaching out and punching her in the face. DJ knew that she would just keep taunting him until he actually punched her or his head exploded from the potential energy.

But that didn't mean DJ wasn't inching towards the door with every chance she got.

"You're pathetic," Cartman sneered. "You think that you could win in a fight against me!" Now he was laughing again. And it only made DJ increasingly mad.

"You're pathetic to think that I'm scared of a man that's nearly one-hundred percent fat!" DJ threw back. "You'd have a heart attack while trying to attack me!"

Cartman was still laughing. Even harder than he was before. Had DJ not known better, she would have thought the boy would start tearing from laughter. Or have a asthma attack. But DJ knew this laughter was different. This laughter meant he found something useful against her. Something good. Well, for him at least. For DJ, it probably meant death or something equivalent.

Either way, DJ busied herself trying to build up her wall. She would not allow Cartman of all people to break through it no matter what the cost. DJ would fight back against him until he either beat her to a pulp, mentally or physically (preferably physically), or squished her to death beneath his vast amount of blubber. Even then she still would fight until she suffocated.

"You..." Cartman spoke slowly, as if she was a idiot (when she was smarter than he was). "Like...Me..."

As soon as the word's left his mouth, DJ wasn't sure whether to double on the floor with laughter or sock him in the face for having such a ridiculous idea. It didn't really matter though, DJ would still remain infuriated by him.

"And you are the most narcissistic person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

"Why else would you still be here?" Cartman smirked and crossed his arm across his chest. "If this was anyone else they would have hit me or stormed out of here." He paused. "...But you stayed..."

DJ couldn't see straight anymore. All she could see was a blinding red flashing in front of her eyes. "And that's the only conclusion you came up with? That I like you. You! Of all people. That's the funniest things I've heard in a long time."

It almost seemed like Cartman was offended by how repulsed DJ was...Almost.

"Mocking the guy you like isn't going to get you anywhere, bitch!" he exclaimed.

"Like I'd want to get anywhere with you," said DJ.

"I know you do."

"You know," DJ grinned. "Teasing the girl _you_ like won't get farther either."

That bitch was going to pay.

"What the hell makes you think I would like a whore like you?" Cartman asked.

DJ was getting him. There was no way she would allow him to win this fight. Not with what was at stake – namely her dignity. "A whore you can't get. And a whore who isn't scared of you. Just mildly repulsed."

"But you, you've never said you hated me, because you can't!" Cartman accused.

"And you look like someone just kicked you in the nuts," DJ responded with a bored voice. She had simmered down, by a lot. "I don't think I've ever seen you so insulted. At least, not by a girl."

"I wouldn't call what's in front of me a girl," he scoffed.

"Then your not attracted to a girl," DJ said easily. "I didn't expect any better of you."

This was just getting better and better.

"And you're attracted to a 'big boned'," DJ rolled her eyes. "Narcissist. Think you could do any better?"

"As long as it's not you, I think I'm doing pretty good."

"But you still like me," Cartman interrupted.

Without either of them being aware of it, the two had become closer. Not too close, at least a foot away. Had they been too close, DJ would have immediately pushed the boy away and began gagging. Quite literally.

"And you like me," DJ repeated.

It was settled.

And before DJ could move away, she felt a pair of lips on hers. Her first thought was too push him away, but the boys fat (and some muscle) prevented her. Cartman didn't bother to wrap his arms around her, and neither did DJ around him. Too intimate, too close. This was just to show who was bolder. Who was badder. Who would be the one to be victorious.

Just quickly as the kiss began, it stopped. Cartman stood there, looking down at the red headed girl, whose face was as red as her hair. From embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. Honestly, he hoped it was a little of both. DJ was a lot more fun and a lot more entertaining when she was riled up. But that wasn't what was truly important. What was important?

He won.

No longer did DJ want to lash out at Cartman for being a ass. DJ wanted to lash out at him for winning. There was no way that she would let him win. And like this! There was no way Cartman was ever going o let her live this down!

"I told you, you like me," said an overly smug Cartman.

DJ scowled at the bigger boy. "You're a dick."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone!**

**Just so everyone knows, I love how this story worked, but I don't think the writing is my best. Please if there are any errors don't be afraid to tell me because I bet there are a lot. And I think Cartman acted a little (or a lot) OOC. But this was the best I could do with his character. Anyone have suggestions if he wins my poll?**

**That brings me to the next thing. I posted my poll! You can see it on my profile. So please vote! I need to know who DJ should be paired with so I can pair if the other with another character.**

**Also, you guys are just plain awesome! So many reviews on both my South Park stories and I'm barely started!**

**Moving on, anyone that wants to submit a character can! I'm taking everyone's request! The form is in the introduction, but I have to warn you, you should pick up to ten theme and put them in number order of the ones you like the best. I don't know what you'll get or if you can get theme all. But the people with the least requests I'm writing first.**

**The themes I chose for my characters, I might make doubles for. I'm not sure yet. Because I don't want to be mean and say, I got it so you can't have it. But I'm not sure if I want to write it. If inspiration strikes though, then I'll write it up.**

**Below is the current list and the people I have lined up for each theme. For some there are two and I might make doubles I'm still not sure. The ones that are bolded are for sure and there is no changing theme, so if you want it you'll have to be really convincing.**

**That's about it!**

**-Soundsandsilence  
**

**

* * *

**

**The (current) List:**

1. Introduction  
2. Love SweetSinister  
3. Light SweetSinister  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence SweetSinister  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
**13. ****Misfortune; DJ and Cartman** SweetSinister  
14. Smile CifriRocker SweetSinister  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood CifriRocker  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears SweetSinister  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness SweetSinister  
30. **Under the Rain CifriRocker**  
31. Flowers CifriRocker  
32. Night SweetSinister  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand CifriRocker SweetSinister  
36. Precious Treasure SweetSinister  
37. **Eyes CifriRocker**  
38. Abandoned SweetSinister  
39. Dreams SweetSinister  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. **Dying CifriRocker**  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family CifriRocker SweetSinister  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. **Kick in the Head CherrySlim **  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. **Are You Challenging Me? CifriRocker**  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation SweetSinister  
80. **Words CifriRocker**  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me? CifriRocker  
83. Heal CifriRocker  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain SweetSinister  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. **Safety First CherrySlim **  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation SweetSinister


	3. Safety First KennyxOC

**Challenge Number: 97**  
**Title: Safety** **First**  
**Pairing: SunnyxKenny  
****OCs: Sunny Dianna Grain**  
**Canon Characters: Kenny McCormick  
**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hey** **CherrySlim! If there is anything you don't like please message me and I'll change anything. Well, almost anything. I kind of like this oneshot too much to change too much, but if there is anything that really bothers you just let me know!**

* * *

**100 Theme Challenge**

**Theme 97: Safety First; Sunny and Kenny**

At first Sunny thought it was cool. The sight of the blood – the gory beauty of the whole scene. It was absolutely perfect. So, so beautiful. She just wanted to reach out and touch the crimson liquid that was seeping across the floor.

Oh, and of course, she would help the bleeding person.

Her footsteps were slow, just in case there was someone still around. There was no chance that Sunny wanted to be tangled with some murderer. As much as she loved those characters in movies, she'd rather not die just yet. Maybe a little later she'd find her very own murderer. But she had other things to worry about now.

In the darkness, Sunny could barely make out a silhouette, but as she got closer, she could begin make out the outlines of the person. It was a boy. Leaning against the brick wall of the ally, he was holding his side limply. Well, Sunny thought it was his side. His head was hunched over, and Sunny could tell that he was in pain. Never in her life did she expect to be faced with a situation like this.

It was so cool!

Sunny was listening to her feet as she made her way forward. She wanted this to be as horror-movie like as she possibly could make it. Only a few feet away from the person, Sunny began seeing orange. He was wearing an orange hoodie, matched by orange pants, and a pair of shoes that blended in with the oncoming night.

For the first time in her life Sunny felt scared. She knew someone that wore that same clothing. More than anything, Sunny was hoping, praying to a God that just had to exist, that this boy wasn't who she thought it was.

_Kenny!_

Sunny had stopped right in front of the boy and knelt down by his side. She refused to start panicking, she refused to let anything get the best of her. Sunny felt the blood on her finger tips and almost laughed.

How could something so beautiful be so ugly?

Without thinking, she whipped out her cellphone and called 911. Her words were rushed and barely comprehensible. But whether or not they understood her, the police reassured Sunny that an ambulance was coming and that the police were on the look out for anyone that looks even the slightest bit suspicious. Still it wasn't enough.

Sunny wanted to make sure Kenny would be okay.

Her hands were fused to his side, trying to stop the blood flow. Thank god Kenny wasn't awake. Sunny was sure no one would have survived if they had to feel that pain. There was no way Sunny wanted to see that tormented look in the boy's blue eyes.

Suddenly Sunny heard a cough. Her green eyes immediately swept down to look at Kenny's face. She was nearly heartbroken when she saw the unbelievably hurt expression in the blond's eyes between his bangs. It almost made her hurt a little bit inside. What was most remarkable was that Kenny wasn't screaming. He was just lying there with that look.

Never had she felt this way when she was watching one of her movies.

Another cough came out of Kenny's mouth. "Who...who are you?"

"It's Sunny," the blond girl spoke carefully. "Are you okay?"

Kenny tried to nod, but stopped. His hold body went tense, and Sunny had to do everything she could to not remove her hands from his wound. Why did this have to happen to Kenny of all people? There were so many people more deserving of this. Not Kenny. He had so much more to live for.

"I'll be fine," he choked out. His head was still held down and his blond tresses were covering most of his face.

Sunny almost thought that Kenny didn't want her to see him like this.

With a scowl on her face, Sunny removed one of her hands and swiped his bangs away. "I don't care if you need to pretend to be strong or whatever. I know this hurts. You don't have to cry, or scream, or tell me anything. But at least act human."

"You watch movies like this," Kenny pointed out, his blue orbs locking with her green ones. "Tell me how I'm supposed to act."

Sunny laughed softly in return. Something was lifted off of her shoulders when she heard Kenny acting like, well, Kenny. It made her feel like maybe there was some hope. Maybe, there really was a chance that Kenny was going to make it.

A girl could always dream.

Slowly, a small grin was spreading across Kenny's face. "You know, you shouldn't hide behind those big jackets. You have plenty to show." He chuckled again. "I can tell."

Sunny looked down and saw how her chest was practically in his face and sneered. "Out of everything, that's what you choose to think about." She shook her head. "Dammit Kenny! Think about yourself! If you did you probably wouldn't even be here! And I would be sitting at your side hoping that the ambulance comes in time! Your safety comes first, remember!"

"You didn't have to come and help me," Kenny reminded her. "You could have just left me here to die."

Sunny looked up at the sky and laughed despite herself. "You know why I came? I thought it would be cool! I thought seeing a real dying person would be interesting! Entertaining!" Yet another laugh. "I'm such a idiot!"

Maybe some things are just better in theory.

Sirens had begun to echo in both teens ears. They were close. At most a few blocks away. They wouldn't be alone for long. Sunny might not even be allowed with him on the ambulance. If he died after she left him, Sunny didn't know what she would do.

"A beautiful idiot," Kenny told her, that smile still on his face.

"Look whose talking," Sunny responded.

Within seconds, the sirens had gotten even louder, and Sunny listened as ties screeched to a stop a few feet away. EMTs were rushing out of the van, taking one good look at the poor boy in her arms. Sunny knew what was going to happen.

"We're going to have to take him to the hospital," one of the paramedics spoke to her. "Would you like to come with us?" Sunny nodded, trying not to appear too eager. "Then come quick."

Sunny followed after him and hopped into the van. Kenny was already in there, lying on a gurney. There was blood on the side of his mouth and more on his jacket. A loud thud resonated as the doors closed and the ambulance sped off.

"Goddammit Kenny!" Sunny whispered. "Worry about your own damn safety for once!"

"Don't worry miss," the same EMT as before told her while the rest busied themselves checking on the boy. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah, Sunny Dee." Sunny almost glared when Kenny spoke. "I'll be fine."

"You better be." Sunny lowered herself until she was looking at his face right beneath hers. "I swear to God that you better be here tomorrow."

And with that Sunny dropped her head completely into a wonderful, magical, bloody lip lock.

This was one kiss that they would never forget.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yep, I finished another one!**

**I really hope I got Sunny right. she's a pretty cool character to write and it's pretty nice being inside her head. Plus, since I'm not the most romantic person in the world, this chapter felt like something different. It's not the most happy ending in the world, but I think it fits. At least for this situation. And for Kenny I think it works.**

**Like I said at the beginning, and this time it goes for everyone! If you notice anything wrong with this chapter please let me know. I like knowing things. Knowing things is good.**

**Just so most of you know, if you actually read these things, this is not a priority. You could send in a request and it could take a day, a few days, a weeks, or two or three weeks. But it will not take longer than a month. If it does (and don't lie to me) then I'll get it done right away and may even give you an extra oneshot because I was being forgetful. Maybe not, but I will try not to make you wait too long. But if you have three or five or more requests, it may take some time to get them all done and that may take over a month. But if not one of yours is out after three weeks, PM me!**

**If anyone else wants to send in an OC please do! But choose interesting themes! One thing I noticed is that everyone wants the overused theme. Where boy meets girl, they fall in love, and live happily ever after. Truthfully, it's really hard to make a story like that the least bit interesting.**

**Below, like always each for each chapter, is the list of what's opening and what I'm still deciding. I'm taking everyone's request! The form is in the introduction, but I have to warn you, you should pick up to ten theme and put them in number order of the ones you like the best. I don't know what you'll get or if you can get theme all. But the people with the least requests I'm writing first.**

**The themes I chose for my characters, I might make doubles for. I'm not sure yet. Because I don't want to be mean and say, I got it so you can't have it. But I'm not sure if I want to write it. If inspiration strikes though, then I'll write it up.**

**there is much else to say, so...**

**I hoped you enjoyed this!**

**- Soundsandsilence**

**

* * *

**

**The (current) List:**

**NEED TO KNOW!  
**

_- Italics_ and **bold** means it's decided and I still need to write it.

- Just **bold **means that it's done, and that's that.

- Just _italics_ means that it's still up for debate for who will get it.

- Regular writing means that I'm still waiting a little while to see what changes.

**1. Introduction**  
2. Love: SweetSinister  
3. Light: SweetSinister  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. _**Heaven: EmoWithASpork**_  
8. Innocence: SweetSinister  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
**13. ****Misfortune: DJ and Cartman;** SweetSinister  
14. _Smile: CifriRocker; SweetSinister_  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. _Blood: CifriRocker_  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears: SweetSinister  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness: SweetSinister  
30. _**Under the Rain: CifriRocker**_  
31. Flowers: CifriRocker  
32. Night: SweetSinister  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. _Hold My Hand: CifriRocker; SweetSinister_  
36. Precious Treasure: SweetSinister  
37. _**Eyes: CifriRocker**_  
38. Abandoned: SweetSinister  
39. Dreams: SweetSinister  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. _**Dying: CifriRocker**_  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. _Family: CifriRocker; SweetSinister_  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. _**Breaking the Rules: EmoWithASpork**_  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. _**Kick in the Head: CherrySlim **_  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. _Fairy Tale: EmoWithASpork; -Beyond The Horizon-_  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero: EmoWithASpork  
69. Annoyance  
70. Breakfast  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. _**Are You Challenging Me?: CifriRocker**_  
75. Mirror  
76. _**Broken Pieces: -Beyond The Horizon-**_  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation SweetSinister  
80. _**Words: CifriRocker**_  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. _Can You Hear Me?: CifriRocker; EmoWithASpork_  
83. Heal: CifriRocker  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain: SweetSinister  
89. Through the Fire: -Beyond The Horizon-  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope: -Beyond The Horizon-  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. **Safety First: CherrySlim **  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation: SweetSinister


End file.
